


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: 12 Days of Christmas -- Chlollie Style (2010) [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, No angst here, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe and Oliver's first real Christmas together and she has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: 12 Days of Christmas -- Chlollie Style (2010) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747537
Kudos: 2





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

Chloe woke up that morning with a smile on her face. It was Christmas morning, and for the first time since they met, they were actually together. They had gone out of their way to make sure nothing would get in the way of them celebrating today with each other, Chloe in particular wanted to make sure of that, not only because it was important for her to see the look on Ollie's face when he opened this one particular present she'd gotten him, but also because she knew that he hadn't really had a real Christmas morning since his parents passed away.

Besides, this was their first Christmas as a family and she knew how much that meant for him too. She had only officially become Mrs. Queen four months ago, but with their tumultuous lives and everything they'd been through together, it felt like a lot longer than that. They knew each other better than anyone else did and they worked together in perfect harmony, like they'd been side by side their entire lives.

She shifted slightly in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead, his breathing was still steady, he was obviously still asleep, but she wanted to make sure they got to open a couple of presents before Mia and the guys came over for lunch, so she was going to have to wake him up.

A smile touched his mouth at the soft kiss she pressed to his forehead, but he kept his eyes shut. Part of him was afraid if he opened his eyes, he would realize he'd been dreaming. He'd spent the last two Christmases away from her, alone, because of world-saving circumstances.

Chloe smiled too as she saw him smiling and leaned closer, brushing her nose against his as she turned fully to face him, watching him.

Oliver slid one arm around her tightly, pulling her closer to him until he could feel the warmth of her body against his. "Morning," he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She shifted as close to him as she could and wrapped her arm tightly around him as well, "Merry Christmas," she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

He smiled a bit more, slowly opening his eyes to gaze up at her. "Merry Christmas," he whispered back, lifting his other hand to her face.

Chloe smiled back at him, turning her head slightly and kissing his palm even as she kept her eyes on his face, "finally," she told him quietly, grinning softly.

Oliver's chest tightened at that and he nodded a little, kissing her forehead. "I love you." It was their morning ritual--to wake up together every morning no matter what. If he had to go on a business trip, Chloe went with him. If she went to Metropolis to visit Lois, he went with her. They'd spent far too much time apart to do things any other way now.

She grinned softly at that, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers over his bare back gently in random patterns, "I love you." She said quietly.

He sat up a little, holding her close and kissing her mouth softly.

Chloe wrapped both her arms around him as he shifted, half laying over him as she kissed him back just as softly, as anxious as she was for him to open his present, she really didn't want to move just yet.

He slid a hand up and into her hair, tangling it in her golden locks. "You are so beautiful," he murmured.

She couldn't help but smile softly at that as she leaned into his touch, "I wonder if you'll ever get tired of saying that," she teased, smiling as she brushed her nose against his, she already knew the answer.

"Actually, I think I don't say it enough," he told her with a wink, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Grinning softly, she shook her head a little then kissed him once more, "it's not something you have to worry about, trust me."

"Gotta disagree with you on that one." He smiled and kissed her back.

"I guess we gotta disagree on _something_ eventually," she told him, smiling softly as she lifted her fingers to his cheek.

Oliver chuckled a little, rubbing his nose against hers. "Well you know what they say. The making up part makes the disagreement worth it." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe grinned at that, "well, I can't argue with that theory."

"I didn't think so." Winking at her, he shifted so she was lying beneath him and lowered his head to kiss her. As far as he was concerned, they didn't have to get out of bed until much, much later.

She had other plans, however and she wanted to sounds as natural as possible, but he knew her too well, so it was going to be difficult, "you're not trying to distract me from going to the living room because Santa didn't bring me anything, are you?" She teased.

Oliver's eyes widened at that. "Actually, I hear that since you were such a good girl this year, Santa brought you a lot of things," he informed her.

"Good girl, huh?" She teased, "how boring."

"On the contrary. You're anything but boring." He smirked.

"Good," she lifted her head and kissed him again, "because you're kinda stuck with me now."

"Happily so," Oliver informed her with a soft smile, sliding his hand down her back.

She shivered a little then took a deep breath, biting down on her bottom lip, "presents?" She suggested.

Amusement shone in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he teased, tickling her a little.

Chloe shrugged and grinned, "it's Christmas morning, it's the whole point of today." She told him, which was true enough, even if she'd rather just stay in bed with him, but if he was buying it, she was gonna go along with it.

He shook his head, kissing her once more and rolling out of bed. "All right, all right. Presents it is."

She grinned a little at that and nodded, shifting on the bed then sitting up, pausing for a moment and taking a deep breath before grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself.

"I'll make some coffee," he told her, pulling on a shirt.

At that, she paused, looking at him, "hm, why don't we wait and open presents first?"

Oliver blinked, then turned to face her. "Are you feeling all right?"

She smiled and nodded, shrugging, "Christmas tradition," she lied then walked over to him and took his hand, "c'mon."

Not looking entirely convinced, he let her lead him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the living room where the tree was, gifts underneath piled up to half its height. 

Chloe smiled at him then looked at the gifts, this was going to be a while. She had made sure to hide the one she wanted him to open last in the very bottom of the tree, it was a smallish box anyway, but she was going to have to hold herself back from just picking it out and holding it out to him first, "okay, pick one." She said quietly.

Nearly an hour later, the only gifts remaining under the Christmas tree belonged to other people: Lois, the team, and other friends they'd made since moving to California. He sat on the sofa with his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for all my gifts." His voice was quiet.

"Thank you for mine," she told him, kissing him softly then quickly untangling herself from him and standing up, "let's just make sure we didn't miss anything," she said, barely able to contain her excitement and anxiety anymore as she stepped closer to the tree again.

Oliver shrugged a little at that and stood up, heading over to the tree, as well, and scanning the tags on packages. Bart, Clark, Lois, Victor. Zatanna, AC, Dinah, even Carter. "I don't see any others."

She smiled at that, stepping behind the tree and picking up a small, green box with a dark green bow and holding it out to him, "looks like we missed one of yours." she told him barely able to contain her grin.

He grinned. "Awesome." He reached out and took the small box from her and moved back to the sofa once more, pulling the bow off.

Her heart was racing as she walked over to the couch too, sitting down on the edge of it as she watched him closely, not even realizing she was holding her breath.

He tore the paper off and tossed it on the floor with the rest of the shredded wrapping paper, then reached over and placed the green bow on top of her head with a grin. Then he pulled the lid off the box and paused, his eyebrows furrowing a little at the pair of green, knitted booties inside. "I think they're a little small for me, Professor," he teased, glancing at her.

Chloe pursed her lips together and shrugged a little, "I guess we will have to find someone who is the right size, then?"

His eyebrows furrowed a little more as he looked at her and then down at the booties. And then realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. He look at her again. "Are you saying...we're...?"

Her heart was beating even faster now as she searched his face, watching closely as it dawned on him then nodding slowly.

His eyes widened even more and a bright grin spread across his face. "How far along?" he asked, setting the box down and shifting closer to her, placing a hand over her stomach.

She grinned too, wrapping her arms around him, "I have no idea, I took the test a couple of days ago and if my math is right I'm thinking five or six weeks? But I didn't want to go to the doctor without you."

"A baby," he whispered, awe in his voice. "Wow."

Chloe relaxed a little at that and kissed his cheek softly, nodding, "I know, it was _so_ hard not to tell you."

"Did you knit those yourself?" he asked curiously, pulling away enough to look at her.

She chuckled softly at that and shook her head, "if I had, they'd probably look like blobs. I bought them."

Oliver grinned. "I don't know. You're pretty talented," he told her, kissing her nose.

"Not with knitting," she told him, wrinkling her nose then brushing it against his, "I did call and made an appointment for Tuesday morning, though, can you make it?"

"Hell yes," he said softly. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Chloe nodded, grinning softly and shrugging, "I didn't think so."

He smiled once more and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

"My stomach is kind of upset," she admitted quietly, shrugging then smiled, "but now you know why I refused coffee."

Oliver nodded a little. "What about crackers? Those should help, right?" He gently rubbed her stomach.

"Supposedly," she nodded, resting her cheek on his shoulder and looking down at his hand, "I guess there is a lot we'll have to figure out."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I should go get us some books. Do you think any bookstores are open?" he asked.

"Probably not, but I did some research online, I'll share the folder with you," she told him quietly, brushing her fingers over his arm.

"Okay." He smiled and leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes.

She smiled too and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly, "if we had this many gifts under the tree this year, I can't imagine what next year will be like."

Oliver chuckled at that. "Next year we'll have to be thinking about tricycles and swimming lessons and all the stuffed animals money can buy."

"Tricycles? Ollie, the baby will only be three or four months old," she said, amused as she cocked her head to look up at him.

"You're never too young for a tricycle," he informed her with a bright grin.

Chloe grinned softly and shook her head then leaned in and kissed him softly, "we'll see what the books say about that," she teased.

He kissed her back without hesitation. "Thank you," he whispered, gently rubbing her back.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked him quietly, "you has as big a part in this as I did."

A smile touched his mouth at that. "Yeah, but you're going to be the one who has to do the hard part for the next nine months." He searched her eyes. "But I promise I'll be with you every step of the way." He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. "Anything you need, or want...all you have to do is name it and it's yours."

Her face softened at that and she nodded softly, shifting and turning so she was sitting across his lap then wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll want you to be with me every step of the way, even when I'm hormonal and cranky and I tell you to go away, I'll be lying so don't listen to me, okay?"

"Deal," he whispered, rubbing her arm gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she told him quietly, resting her forehead against his and smiling, "Merry Christmas." She said again.

"Best Christmas ever," he whispered.

"So far," she agreed, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Many more to come." He nodded and kissed her back.

"And hopefully it will only get better," she whispered to him running her fingers through his hair.

"It will," Oliver promised, resting his hand over her stomach once more.

She covered his hand with hers and looked down for a moment then back up at him, her eyes bright as she nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," he whispered, leaning his head against her, his own eyes bright.

"Merry Christmas, Ollie," she told him again, smiling softly and relaxing. It could only get better as long as their family was together and she had no doubt, the two of them would make sure of that.


End file.
